


Shereshoy (The Anthem of Mandalore, The Bane of Kamino)

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Slug-Cat's Crossovers and Fandom Fusions [9]
Category: Anthem - Ayn Rand, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Empire Era, Inspired by Anthem, Introspection, M/M, Mando'a (language), My new English teacher doesn't like fanfics so y'all get them instead, On the Run, Sad Ending, The book doesn't actually go like this- at all, clone culture, inspired by a book, non graphic suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: It is treason to write this.(Or, Cody in the tunnels of Ayn Rand's Anthem.  He never makes it out.)**Prior knowledge of Anthem not necessary**





	Shereshoy (The Anthem of Mandalore, The Bane of Kamino)

It is treason to write this. It is treason to think these words and record them for more to see. ‘There is no transgression blacker than to do or think alone’ was said by the Longnecks and our  _ buir _ . The Longnecks would say we are broken, need to be decommissioned- but thanks to  _ buir _ , they would have to decommission the whole army. To the Longnecks,  _ we _ ment conformity, sameness. To  _ buir, _ it ment community and brotherhood. 

Now I sit here in the darkness at the end of the world. We once swept the galaxy by fire and flame- now I am alone. The last of us. It is truly the blackest transgression, to be alone. We are social creatures, truly. There was never a single person in a bed, never an empty chair, table, or plate. It is strange to just be here- alone. It’s strange to see only two legs stretched along the ground, the shadow of one head bent in grief. Sometimes I see another shadow join mine ( _ my cyar, my love) _ , but when I turn to look, no one is there. The walls are cracked and water runs upon them without a sound, black as glistening blood. If I am discovered, if the Empire finds me, I will be decommissioned. There is no such thing as mercy now.

My designation CC-2224. My name I am no longer worthy of. I am less than twenty years old, look forty, and feel centuries old. I am six feet tall, like all my brothers  _ (a foot over my cyar, but he did not mind. He loved it when I tucked his auburn hair under my chin) _ .

We were born with a curse  _ (a chip) _ . It has driven us to thoughts, to actions that were forbidden. I  _ (We)  _ know that I  _ (we)  _ am  _ (are)  _ evil, but there is no will in me _ (us) _ and no power to resist it  _ (“Commander Cody, execute Order-”) _ .

May my  _ cyar _ forgive me. May he forgive all of us. I tried, Obi’ika. To live. But I am the last of us, and  _ vode _ are not meant to be alone. You know that.

So blood shall spatter this page, and I shall join my brothers  _ (and your arms). _


End file.
